Slader
How Slader joined the Tourney Slader and his Holy Knights group Dawn Roar, were ordered by Helbram to travel to Ordan where a local knight spotted the Armor Giant in the forest. Once Slader and the Dawn Roar traveled to the location, they brought along a group of knights who were then beaten or killed by the Armor Giant who turns out to be the Seven Deadly Sins member Gowther. Slader orders his group to make a stand off against Gowther, until he makes a move and then they should attack. Slader and the rest were waiting for half an hour until a young boy named Pelliot came to them and attacked Gowther, thinking he was a dangerous criminal. Gowther was about to smash Pelliot until another boy named Armando came in and saved his life but got smashed instead. Slader and the rest knew it was the time to attack, so they jump on Gowther. As the Dawn Roar attack Gowther, The Seven Deadly Sins come to save him. Meliodas managed to stop their attack, but Slader rushed toward Meliodas and pined him down. Slader later left Meliodas to Simon and causes heavy damage to Gowther's armor. But then the supposedly crushed boy Armando got up and put a stop to one of their attacks and revealed himself to be the true Gowther. As soon as the air cleared up, Slader was excited to fight off the Deadly Sins, but realizes that they have to get the Armor Giant, to which Gowther point out that it is impossible due to the Armor power that the Dawn Roar sense. Slader realizes he could not beat it despite losing some men of his group, but Gowther later cuts off the Armor Giant's head and gives it to Slader, in order to avoid an all out battle which would affect the Ordan villages. Slader accepts the offer but told him that if he got the mission to take his head he would do so, and then leaves with his group. After taking a break, the Dawn Roar began discussing the events they witnessed and wondered why Helbram sent them to such a mission despite him having the New Generation to handle it. Slader stood in front of the Armor Giant's head and Weinheidt wished to see behind the mask, but Slader reminded his teammate that their mission is to take the head of their target not to look at it. Little did Slader and his team know of Jericho's presence who was eavesdropping in their conversation. While on his day off, Slader finds Gowther facing against three Holy Knights who Slader defeated with ease. He then fight against Gowther, which he was looking forward to for a long time. Slader starts attacking Gowther while the latter dodge his attacks as Slader asks him if he believe in fate to which Gowther says that things happen so is not fate. Slader mentions that he wanted to fight Gowther for so long, and was surprised to meet him so soon, but Gowther said there is no reason to fight, to which Slader says that the Sins betrayed the king and that he is angry because of their treason. Gowther stops his blade and told Slader that he would have to end this quickly until Slader uses Overpower on Gowther and broke his neck. Slader go into thought at how the king saved him until Gowther stand up uninjured despite his broken neck and saw his memories. Slader is shocked to see Gowther in good shape. Gowther told Slader that now they do not have a reason to fight since they both serve the Royal Family, but Slader refuses, saying that the Dawn Roar replaced the Deadly Sins which Gowther mistake as Slader as his junior and shake his hand which Slader shakes off. Gowther asks Slader if the king really told him that the Deadly Sins are the traitors, to which silent Slader responds that the king was sick and did not told him, but the Great Holy Knights, but Gowther ask if the king really told him which shocks Slader and he walks away, realizing he made a mistake. Shortly later he arrives at the door of the King's private chamber requesting an immediate audience after having managed to force his way to it by slaying several Holy Knights. As Slader goes up to the main door, Slader slices the door to open it, but the door remain unscathed and he ends up being sliced instead. Vivian reveals that the Royal Bedroom is protected by an spell called Perfect Cube which would not allow anyone to enter by force. King Liones tells Slader that he should not worry about him, but Slader continues to slice the door as he was touched by the king's kindness toward Slader. After numerous attempts to break in, Slader finally collapsed on the floor, bleeding, with his mask half broken. However, Slader stood up and once again, attempted to break in. Dawn Roar witness Slader's valiant attempt and Bartra ordered the Dawn Roar to stop Slader at which they did, but Slader refuses to leave Bartra behind. Bartra told Slader that he will be fine without him and that Slader should not break the door with brute force as it will bounce back to him. As the Deadly Sins and Holy Knights were teleported to the Chamber by Merlin help, Dawn Roar were surprised to see them there. Slader was upset to see Gowther due to his current situation and that Gowther could laugh at him if he wants which the latter did emotionlessly to his and Dawn Roar's annoyance. Once Bartra was freed from his prison, he ordered that Slader must receive medical attention at once to Simon and Hugo. Later after Dreyfus willingly surrendered for his crimes, Slader looks in shock and anxiety when he saw his king suddenly coughed up blood, but Merlin intervened to treat him. When Meliodas was being offered position of Camelot's Great Holy Knight by Arthur, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath accepts the offer and states that Dawn Roar is more qualified to replace the Seven Deadly Sins as the kingdom's strongest group of knight while looking at Slader whom he nods. Then suddenly the castle was destroyed by Hendrickson and Slader was saved by King's Bear Form of Chastiefol. During the chaotic battles between Holy Knights and the New Generation-turned-Demons by Hendrickson, a still-wounded Slader tells Simon to focus on the battle. Later after the situation around the capital has been contained, Slader and Simon joins the Holy Knights surrounding Merlin's old castle while the Sins dealt with Hendrickson inside. Slader later appeared in front of Merlin's old castle as he was ready to face Hendrickson while the Deadly Sins face him. When Hendrickson appeared with a new form and killing some Holy Knights, Slader step in and used Overpower to trap Hendrickson, while ordering Simon to attack him and sent him to several other Holy Knights as they combine their power, but proved no use against Hendrickson. At the National Foundation Day Festival, Slader and Simon mourned the deaths of their comrades at the morgue where their corpses were placed. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Slader holds his forearms together. After the announcer calls his name Slader swings his jagged saw-like blade wildly as the camera zooms saying "Given the chance, I would love to challenge you, but it's such a pity.' Special Moves Sawtooth Scurry (Neutral) Slader rushes at his opponent and swings his sword upward, knocking the opponent skyward. Overpower (Side) Slader roars giving off an aura that stuns opponents for three seconds. Sawtooth Massacre (Up) Slader jumps into the air swinging his sword while scraping the opponent four times. Flimsy Bash (Down) Slader reaches to grab his opponent. If he does, he headbutts his mask onto the opponent, then gives a flirty look before doing a golf-like swing with his sword, knocking the opponent away. Massive Gash (Hyper Smash) Slader readies his sword saying "Shall we go for it?" then swings his sword around saying "Fare thee well...1" and swings it upward causing a quake that hits the opponent five times with heavy damage, knocking the enemy away. Overpower Sawtooth (Final Smash) Slader roars to disorient his opponent, then runs at the opponent doing 13 crazy slashes with his sword. He then kneels saying "Don't find me sexy?" then rams his sword into the opponent blowing him/her away. Victory Animations #Slader waves his left index finger saying "I never botch a mission. That's how I operate." #Slader bows and slams his sword down saying "So out of respect for your legend, we'll withdraw." #Slader gives a loving look and gestures his hand saying "All talk will wind you with a chop." On-Screen Appearance Slader jumps in slamming his blade and goes to his stance saying "I'll admit that two of us- no, make that one, will surely die." Trivia *Slader's rival is the Jambastian Blazing General, Flamberge. *Slader shares his English voice actor with Jean Pierre Polnareff, Anubis Polnareff, Kankuro, Gin Ichimaru, Cao Pi, Decus, King Shin, Magmortar, Asuma Sarutobi, Master Pandemonium, Hamrio Musica, Vega and Anjuro "Angelo" Katagiri. *Slader shares his Japanese voice actor with Col. Roy Mustang, Kisuke Urahara, Light Plane, Kung Jin, Asato Tsuzuki, Wildcat, Gus, Stalblind, Aladdin, Bob Makihara, Akira Yuki, the Lyle Dylandy Lockon Stratos (in the Cherudim Gundam), Starjun and Gyro Zeppeli. *Slader shares his French voice actor with Mr. Charlie and Gillthunder. *Slader shares his German voice actor with Kyoshiro Senryo. *Slader shares his Arabic voice actor with Kamen Rider Hibiki, Yooka of the Yooka and Laylee pair, Shinzaemon Shimada, Neinhalt Sieger, Red Bird, Izuku Midoriya, Teddy Bomber, Hakoda, Jan Templar, Phoenix Wright, Yue Jin, Tieria Erde (in all his Mobile Suits), Fuen and Shiho Kimizuki. *Slader shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Moriya Minakata, Beautiful Suzuka, Zombieman, Master Caesar Clown, Emperor Leo, Dino Mammoth, Rikuo, Sylux, Gang-il, Gowther and Gustaf. Category:The Seven Deadly Sins characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters